When Love Takes Over
by Lydia Anne
Summary: This is my prediction of the new episode! One-Shot. I based it around the promo... it makes sense :D


So, I can't find any stories (well, I found one, but the writer's grammar was so terrible I couldn't understand it.) about what they think Friday's episode will be about! So, I wrote out my hypothesis. I hope you like it. n_n

* * *

* * *

Adam woke up. His head felt heavy, and everything from the night before came rushing back to him. The party… the rejection. Ouch. He contemplated what she could have been doing… maybe somebody was sick. Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she had something important that needed to get done. But maybe she found out about him. Maybe she was with someone else. Maybe…

Adam ignored the thoughts and went to the restroom to get ready. Drew came in. "Hey, bro. You came home late last night… I guess it went well with Fiona, eh?" Adam rolled his eyes. "She didn't show… something must have come up." Drew nodded in agreement. "Yeah… something…"

* * *

Fiona was at school. She saw Adam approach and looked away. She didn't want to deal with him. Of course she couldn't go to the party… First of all, she didn't want a relationship. Did she? After Bobby… but Adam was so different. He treated her like a princess. Second, there was what Holly J had told her about Adam. She didn't believe it, though. It was probably some pathetic rumor… but it made sense...

"Good Morning, Princess…" There was a cold undertone to his unusually pitched voice. "You didn't show last night. No fairy godmother to come save you?" He smiled. If this was Bobby, if she had stood HIM up, she'd be hospitalized by now. "Sorry, Adam… I… Can we talk later? I have French… meet me at my place, tonight?" Fiona responded. Adam nodded. "Yeah, of course… I'm your loyal prince, right?"

* * *

Adam arrived at her place at 8. He hoped it wouldn't be a replay of last night. Good. She answered the door. "Hello, Adam." Adam smiled in return and handed her a rose. She blushed.

"Hi, princess."

"I made us dinner… or I picked up dinner from this amazing Italian place…. Come in." Fiona walked inside, Adam behind her. She brought him over near the mirror in the entranceway and straightened his tie. She started to pull him along to the kitchen. He stayed put and pulled her back.

"Truth or dare?" He asked. He wondered whether or not she found out his secret… and he wanted to ask her why she didn't come… which may be answered if she knew his secret…

"Truth…" She whispered after a brief looking Adam up and down. "So… Yesterday, I was telling Holly J about how I… might like you. She told me that she heard you were really a… girl. I think it's a rumor, but… is it?"

Adam swallowed hard. So, he was right. That's why…

"I'm not a girl… between the ears… I really am a guy, Fiona. But, I'm in a girl's body…"

"Why didn't you tell me, Adam?"

"I didn't want you to think of me that way. I don't want you to think of me that way."

"…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. Is that why you didn't show last night?"

"No. Well, it was a side thought, but it didn't mean much to it… mostly it's just that… I don't know about me… in a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the last relationship I was in- he abused me. There was a court case and everything. It was… intense. And I don't know if I am ready for another one yet… but you are so different. You treat me like a princess, you don't use me, you like me for me, you don't think I'm crazy, your sweet and sensitive-" She stopped. She was ranting. He was smiling now.

"Fiona… I'm sorry. You don't have to feel pressured…" He looked down.

"Ask me now."

"What?"

"Ask me Truth or Dare."

"Okay… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Kiss me."

Adam was surprised for a second. Then, she kissed him, passionately.

* * *

"Yeah… and then she kissed me. It made up for the party… she's so…." Adam trailed off. Claire was smiling, happy for her friend. Eli was laughing at the cheesiness of the situation.

"Aw, Adam, that's so sweet!" Claire patted his hand.

"Yeah, I guess so… so, how are you two?"

"You know how we're doing, Adam. So, what happened after the kiss?"

"Well, we had dinner… it was good. She drank some champagne… and she asked me to come again tonight."

"So, you think you're gonna have your first girlfriend?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Why do you assume I've never had one before? Isabella Mott- First grade."

"But… weren't you Gracie then…?" Eli interjected.

"I think she thought I was a guy. And she was desperate."

"I hope Fiona's not doing this for the same reasons."

"She wouldn't do that… don't worry. So, you heard they're turning Umbrella Academy into a movie?" Adam didn't like the conversation centered around him.

* * *

Adam went over to Fiona's condo again that night. It was much like the night before, but tonight the amount of champagne consumed by Fiona rose. They talked, her voice stuttering. Then, they made out on the couch. Holly J came in.

"Um… hello lovebirds?" She said, questioning.

"Hi-i… H-H.J…." Fiona stuttered in response.

"Fiona… can I see you for a second?"

"Sh-shure…"

Adam looked down embarrassed as Fiona retreated to the kitchen with her best friend. "I came here to drop off those notes you wanted… But- besides that- what were you doing with Adam? Well, I know what you were doing… but, Fiona, he's really a girl… you know that don't you?"

"I know all about him. Emphasis on '**him'**."

"Does this mean… you're a… lesbian or something?"

"Adam is a guy! I am not a lesbian for being with a guy!"

"I'm glad you are so open-minded… but you know what your getting yourself into…"

"I know… and Holly J…" Fiona whispered. "I really am not so open-minded…"

"Fiona… I have to go now. My shift starts in, like, five minutes. Here's the notes."

Holly J hugged her friend and retreated. Fiona took a gulp of her champagne.

**This is where some upbeat alternative rock song starts playing to begin a montage, while she takes the sip. The montage is of dates with Adam, them making out, her drinking more and more…*

* * *

It was another one of their nights. Adam came inside. He wasn't as happy as usual. "Hello, darling…!" Fiona held a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Fiona. We have to talk." Adam frowned.

"About what…?"

"Your… drinking. It is getting out of control. Why? What's wrong that makes you drink so much lately?"

"I drink because of you!"

"What?"

"I-I…." She passed out dramatically on the floor.

* * *

Adam sighed and attempted to pick her up. He pulled her by her arms to the couch.

"Wh-what happened…?" Fiona woke up, startled.

"You… passed out. last night. On the floor. After you said the reason you drank was because of me…"

"I… said that? I'm so sorry, Adam…"

"It's okay… you were probably just… intoxicated."

"Yeah. I… I don't know why. I mean I feel comfortable around you. You aren't like other guys, you aren't like a guy, you are too sweet…"

"I AM a guy, Fiona! Don't say things like that!"

"But, it's true.. that's why I said that last night, I guess. Maybe… I'm drinking to make you seem even less of a guy…."

"Ugh! Face it Fiona- you don't want me! You want a girl!"

Adam stormed out of the condo.

Fiona looked down. Maybe she did want a girl. She looked towards her bedside table and looked at the picture of her and Holly J hugging each other, smiling.

"Maybe I do want a girl. Maybe… that girl."

* * *

This is where the episode ends, and some Degrassi-esque song plays.

Sorry that I broke Fadam up... it is what the promo suggests...

The reason it is so short, is because there are two subplots that will take up space.

I don't know anything about the subplots, so I'm just going to omit them. I know they include Dave and Anya (I think Anya…).

Get excited for Friday!


End file.
